Somewhere
by Boneslove-2991
Summary: Booth was kidnapped five years ago and everyone has given up, with the exception being his partner. Brennan works day in and day out just to find him even though as each day passes, it's more and more likely that he is dead.


**This songfic is based around one of _the_ best Within Temptation songs ever: Somewhere. When I really listened to this song and read the lyrics I knew it would be absolutely perfect for this sort of situation between Booth and Brennan. I hope you like it! **

--Five Years Ago—

Booth and Brennan ran down the hall as fast as they could to catch a murderer. When he veered off at a crossroad, they split up to find him faster. Brennan thought she saw a glimpse of him far up ahead, but quickly disappeared. Her lungs burned as they needed air, but she could not waste time stopping to catch her breath. Not yet anyway. A few minutes of running later, she still had no luck, and her legs felt like stone and she felt like she was going to collapse, so she slowed.

The very second she managed to stop, she heard a gunshot and a man's yell. Her heart stopped and she immediately ran towards where the sounds came from, much to her body's protesting. Five minutes later, she stumbled upon a puddle of blood being smeared down the hallway. She nearly fainted when she knew what had happened. Booth would have called her the second he got him, and he most certainly wouldn't have dragged him off without her next to him. It was the complete opposite. This time, it was Booth who was shot, and was dragged off. She just knew it.

--Present day—

It was nearing three in the morning and Brennan leaned on the table, hovering over a set of remains that had arrived at the lab five years ago. The victim was killed by the same man that had kidnapped her partner. Brennan had not seen the outside of the Jeffersonian in five years. That proved how set she was on trying to find Booth. Angela had understood and brought Brennan everything she needed. After the first month, Angela had tried to pull her out of the lab, but was quick to realize that Brennan most definitely would not leave, no matter what. No one else had tried. The platform and her office had become her new home.

Booth's case went cold after three months. Everyone except for Brennan believed for him to be dead. Shortly after that, Cullen assigned another agent to work cases with them. Brennan never spoke one word to him and after a week, he too had given up.

Why did it seem everyone was willing to give up? Brennan nearly always thought. It never stuck for long in her mind as she went back to work on the skeleton that hadn't left her table since it arrived.

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
__Instead there is only silence  
__Can't you hear my screams?_

Everything had become a dead end. All the particulates, all of the questioning. She could tell exactly where every mark on each of the four skeletons were and what had caused it, all with her eyes closed. That was how many long she had stared at the bodies for five years. She never stopped believing that there was something on one of the bodies that would help her find her partner. She reached for the skull once again. Her fingers running across every crook and cranny. She couldn't find anything new so she set it down and picked up the next piece of bone.

_Never stop hoping  
__Need to know where you are_

She set down it again and her head fell into her hands and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She would find her partner, no matter how long it took. She looked at the particulates that they had found several years ago and remembered exactly where they were from. An old warehouse only a short distance from the Jeffersonian. She and Booth had checked it out and nothing was found there. It was actually the particulates in this victim's left femur that had led them to the warehouse that the murderer had been in and where Booth had been kidnapped.

_But one thing is for sure  
__You're always in my heart_

Brennan could not stop thinking about Booth. That was why she constantly stared at these remains. The only time she looked away was when she found a new set of particulates or when new remains fitting Booth's general description was brought there. It never was and she was never sure whether she should be more worried or relieved. She loved him. That startling realization had hit her sometime after his disappearance, but she did know that she felt that for a long time before that. It was the hope that she might be able to see him again and her love for him that kept her going all of these years.

_I'll find you somewhere  
__I'll keep on trying  
__Until my dying day_

The sun had begun to rise as she heard the faint sound of the door to the Jeffersonian opening. It was Angela with Brennan's breakfast. After eating, it was time to go for her daily walk around the Jeffersonian. She wasn't as strong as she was physically before his disappearance, but she knew she would need short breaks to clear her mind and she knew that she needed at least some strength if she was going to be able to find her partner.

_I just need to know whatever has happened  
__The truth will free my soul_

It was still nearly silent throughout the building when Brennan made it back to the platform. Angela's office light was on, signaling that she was in there, working. Hodgins, too, was there at his desk, analyzing something from their latest case. She nodded in greeting and went back to her table. It didn't take too long before her head found its place against her arms in sleep.

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home  
__I want to embrace you and never let you go_

Brennan saw Booth once again. No words needed speaking as they embraced tightly. It didn't even register in her thoughts that it was just a dream, but she didn't wouldn't have cared if it was or not. She only wanted the comfort of him holding her. Every time, after having this dream, she knew that if Booth was still alive, he would try his hardest to come home. He wasn't like everyone around her. He wouldn't give up.

She pulled away slightly, if only to get a glimpse of his face, his chocolate brown eyes, his normal charm smile. However, she jumped back, and up as she saw the sight of a skull covered only in skin, no eyes, nose, or mouth, like what normally should have been there. Only a jagged cut on the top of the skull.

_Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul  
__Living in agony because I just do not know  
__Where you are_

She awoke with a silent gasp. Brennan looked around her to see the rest of the team around their table going over their own case, paying no attention to her. This was normal and expected, so she, too, paid no mind to them. She looked at the body in front of her. Her thoughts traveled over to the thought of the afterlife. What did really happen after death? Was there really a heaven, just like Booth thought?

Heaven almost seemed like a Utopia. A place where everything is peaceful. Could Booth be there? It would certainly be better than in this world. Only the selfish part of her wished that he was on this world. The part that loved him and wanted to see him alive again. The rest of her believed he would be so much happier in that 'Utopian' world. Free from this world and all of its problems, violence, and sadness. She shook those thoughts from her mind. She would find him, regardless if he was alive or dead.

_I'll find you somewhere  
__I'll keep on trying  
__Until my dying day_

She overheard Zack say something about an anomaly on the skull of the victim in their case, and immediately remembered her dream. Her hands went to the skull and she looked over the top of it. When she couldn't see anything obvious, she brought it under the microscope. It was then she found something brand new in remains five years old.

"Hodgins!" she said as she stood up.

The entire team looked over in complete shock. They knew she must have found something as not a single word had passed through her lips in well over a few months.

_I just need to know whatever has happened  
__The truth will free my soul_

He hurried over and she showed Hodgins the mark on the skull and he willingly took it from her to test the few particulates in the skull. They all missed Booth but after a few years of no clues, they did not have Brennan's will to continue searching for that clue to find Booth. He glanced up as his computer ran the particulates through the system. He hoped with all of his heart that this would prove to show where Booth was, as Brennan's features all showed how much hope she had. He had seen first hand what Booth's kidnapping had done to her, and he did not want to make her upset once again.

As the results of his test came up on the screen, he grinned, "Hey, Dr. B? You still have that big gun?"

She brightened up at hearing this. Without another word she ran to her office and came out with both her gun and a jacket.

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching  
__What ever it takes I need to know_

A call was made to the FBI once they got in the car to have agents meet them at the warehouse. She didn't even care as Hodgins small car made for one of the worst car rides ever. It was another chance she had to find her partner, her love, the missing piece of her. As they pulled up to the warehouse among several more cars with FBI agents surrounding all of them, gathering by the entrance. Brennan and Hodgins fought their way to the front and after identifying themselves, they were handed bullet proof vests and were told not to go ahead of them.

_I'll find you somewhere  
__I'll keep on trying  
__Until my dying day_

They made their way through the labyrinth of crates and boxes in the warehouse as quietly as possible as they searched for any sign of others. There was a scream, female, somewhere ahead of them and they quickly ran toward whoever screamed. When they burst through the final door, agents quickly caught the only person standing in the room, who Brennan recognized as the murderer that they had chased five years previously. As they put the guy in handcuffs, she saw several posts with people on them. Three victims were decomposing, four looked like they weren't breathing, and two were most definitely alive (one being the woman that screamed).

_I just need to know whatever has happened  
__The truth will free my soul_

Her eyes went over each and every single one of the people tied to a post. Booth was near one of the far ends, completely still. With a cry, she ran to him and quickly felt for a pulse. Thankfully Brennan did feel one and she hugged him with all of her might. He coughed and she reluctantly pulled back but was greeted with the sight of his eyes, opened.

He looked up at her confused for a second, as if trying to decipher if it was a dream or not. Tears flowed from her eyes and Booth completely forgot the argument in his mind to say the name she could have only hoped to hear again.

"Bones!"

"Booth," she whispered back. Brennan undid the ropes binding him to the post and once again pulled him into an embrace, one he was able to give back.

"I knew you would find me eventually."

"I knew I would find you eventually."

Hodgins watched a scene much like the one he had seen eight years ago, the only real difference being it was Booth being rescued. And what had happened after their hug finished. The kiss. Even from the distance from which he was standing, he knew that Brennan only meant for a short kiss but when Booth kissed her back it lasted for quite some time. Hodgins backed away with a soft smile. Not only did those two need their privacy, but the rest of the team was definitely expecting a call about Booth. It was the best good news he had to give in an extremely long time.


End file.
